Just The Girl
by HaleyNathanScott23
Summary: Nathan is dating Peyton but he really is intrigued by Haley James a girl who he liked since age 10 but only met her in a distance. What happens when she has to tutor him? Haley likes Nathan but only spoke to him once in fifth grade but only met her in a
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of characters I do wish I owned James Lafferfy and Bethany Joy Lenz haha**

**Summary- this is a season 1 story Nathan is dating Peyton but he really is ****intrigued by Haley James a girl who he liked since age 10 but only met her in a distance. What happens when she has to tutor him?? Haley likes Nathan but only spoke to him once in fifth grade but shes dating his protective brother Lucas who dont want Haley near Nathan what happens when they fall in love? Peyton and Lucas also flirt with each other**

Just The Girl

Nathan was talking to Tim and Vegas about basketball and girls until he saw her and started to stare at her ..the girl who made him mad because she wouldnt give him the time of day the girl that number of times gave him nasty looks and turned the other way...the girl who always smelled like vanilla and god would Nathan know he smelt her behind Math maybe that was why he was failing math.she looked unique in a good way and had beautiful brown hair and a petite body figure that Nathan so greatly saw every gym class they had together..that girl was Haley James.

"Nathan what are you looking at dawg?"asked Tim

"You do know your white Tim."said Nathan annoyed as he girlfriend Peyton sure he liked Peyton but she wasnt...the girl he wanted

"I know who your looking at Nathan your brother Lucas."said Tim but he was wrong again he was really looking at his brothers girl

"Nathan why do you look at other girls like that?"Asked Nathan's moody girlfriend

"Peyton your being alittle moody again."said Nathan he knew all to well that Haley James would not let him touch her as if he tired he was to afraid

"Okay you look and hook up with girls behind my back and im moody?"asked Peyton with her hands in the air getting mad

"Who says I hook up behind your back?"questioned Nathan getting mad

"Nathan it looks like your brother is still dating that girl."laughed Tim as Nathan stared at Haley once again but she noticed this time

"Stop looking at me man whore."whispered Haley to Nathan as Lucas grabbed her closer

"There goes one girl you wont screw behind my back."said Peyton as he flashed Lucas a smile

"Nice legs there broody blonde."said Lucas and winked Peyton wanted Nathan to be jealous but he wasnt he kept looking at something in the distance.

"What was that about Peyton?"asked Nathan copying Peyton from before in a annoying tone

"Did you see the way Nathan looked at you?"asked Lucas outraged in the tutor center

"He was just looking at me Lucas."said Haley she knew it was more like staring and she was ashamed to admit she caught herself looking at Nathan in gym class

"He was more like undressing you with his eyes."snorted Lucas he always caught Nathan looking at Haley and he didnt want it but of coarse he didnt mind looking at Peyton his brothers girl

"What about Peyton you dont look at her?"questioned Haley

"Are you defending him?"asked Lucas angry

"No but how come you can look at his girl but he cant look at yours?"asked Haley _hold on did I just say I want Nathan staring at me? _

"Whatever you of all people should know we dont run with the same crowd."said Lucas annoyed

"Are we still seeing a movie tonight?"asked Haley

"Yep after basketball practice."said Lucas and left winking at Haley

"Nathan can I speak to you for a second?"asked Whitey annoyed in the boys locker room

"Yes sir."said Nathan going in Whitey's office

"Your grades are going down can I give you some advice to stay on the team?"asked Whitey almost yelling

"Anything so I dont have to kicked off the team."said Nathan proud

"Get a tutor son and soon."said Whitey helpless

"Who do you think I should ask?"asked Nathan nervous

"Haley James the best tutor."said Whitey smirking _She can connect the Scott boys _

**I will update tonight or in the morning this is a Laley/Naley/Leyton story but with Naley and Leyton at the end please read and review Next chapter will be long **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so glad that so many Naley fans liked my story I guess I need to explain some things ****Laley is not dating but Lucas is protective of Haley.****I will include Brooke but shes not friends with Nathan and Peyton shes Haley's best friend and Brooke likes Lucas thats why I didnt want Laley dating hopefully everyone liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. **

Chapter 2

"You want Haley James to tutttor me."stuttered Nathan

"Yes shes good with Lucas the boy who has the better end."mumbled Whitey

"There isnt another way I can stay on the team?"huffed Nathan he really didnt want to get more crushed on Haley then he already was

"Nope unless you want to be kicked off for good."said Whitey annoyed

"I guess Haley James can tutor me."said Nathan with a fake smile

"I told her you would meet her in the tutor center when you have practice."yelled Whitey as Nathan ran down to the gym

"Look who decides to show up."said Lucas bitter and missed a basketball shot

"I had to talk to Whitey about my grades."shot back Nathan and grabbed a ball

"Why daddy couldnt buy you them?."snorted Lucas as Nathan made a shot

"You dont know anything my dad alright."said Nathan slamming the ball down

"Wow look who has a attitude like daddy."said Lucas angry

"Nathan hes not worth it."said Tim as he patted Nathan on the back and Nathan thoght about Haley for a second and made a comment

"You know Haley is looking really fine these days I would love to bang her."said Nathan smirking  
"You Bitch."said Lucas as he pushed Nathan leaving Whitey angry

"Nathan practice is over for you!"yelled Whitey as Nathan came over to him

"Does this mean I get tutored."smirked Nathan as Whitey shook his head

"Tutor girl you didnt tell me why you cant join the cheerleading squad."whined Brooke in the tutor center

"Do I look like a girl who can flip all day?"asked Haley as he closed a book

"No but you dont flip you just yell out hot boys names and cheer them on."said Brooke with a wink

"Fine I will cheerlead or whatever."said Haley annoyed

"Thats my girlie."said Brooke as Nathan appeared

"I gotta go good luck with Dan's little devil."whispered Brooke

"Hi I need a tutor."said Nathan like a little shy boy

"Dont be shy boytoy I seen you with the blonde sawyer."said Haley tapping her foot

"Dont be jealous were not a fairytale."said Nathan as he took a seat and just looked at her

"Im not for sale dont look at me like im a prize IF im going to tutorgirl we cant do it here because your a ass to my best friend Lucas so we will go to the docks on Monday afternoons and Sunday mornings got it."said Haley talking really fast

"Yes but are you ashamed to be in the same room as me?"asked Nathan alittle hurt why couldnt they tutor in the tutor center

"No but I have a best friend we have rules."explained Haley annoyed

"What kind of rules?"asked Nathan

"Like not talking to jocks or jackasses."yelled Haley

"And im a jock so you cant be seen with me?"asked Nathan alittle more hurt

"Dont forget your also a horny jackass."said Haley

"You act like you know me but you dont!."said Nathan angry

"Everybody knows you!"yelled Haley

"They know Nathan Scott but not Nathan they dont know I dont want to be a scott and they dont know that I only have sex with girls because I feel wanted and to forget the stupid pain my father puts me on ."said Nathan who couldnt belive he told Haley all his secrets in less than a hour

"Sorry I guess I only know Nathan Scott."said Haley feeling bad

"Thats okay so I failed a math test right?"asked Nathan changing the subject

"Yeah but if you want we can talk if your having problems and do some of your math later."said Haley as she smiled at Nathan

"Lucas wont kill you?"joked Nathan

"Lucas doesnt have to know."said Haley smirking

"Where is Haley? I told her about dinner with us."said Lucas as Brooke and Karen sat down to eat

"Last time I saw her she was getting ready to tutor..someone."said Brooke not mentioning Nathan

"Well its getting late and her tutoring session should be over."said Lucas worried

"Lucas shes not a baby she will be here soon sit down."ordered Karen as Haley came in smiling

"Haley how nice to see you."smiled Karen

"Thank you sorry im late just a tutoring session."said Haley smiling as she thoght about it

"Well can it be Haley likes a tutor?"asked Brooke hinting about Nathan

"No because there all jocks."said Lucas laughing

"Your a jock Lucas."said Haley

"Before we get in a arguement again lets eat."said Karen as they ate pasta


End file.
